Something to dance for
by MyNamesRini
Summary: What happens when the only way to win the heart of the girl of your dreams is by the way you can move your feet? Well, for Sasuke Uchiha this seems to be the case.
1. Hinata and Rini

Rini: Elo my little lovelies! I'm Rini and welcome to my fan fiction!  
Sasuke: Do you have to be so obnoxious?  
Rini: Do you have to be such a faggot?  
Sasuke: I am not a faggot! I actually am crushing right now thank you very much!  
Rini: *cough**cough*Hinata*cough**cough  
Sasuke: Just go on with the story!  
Hinata: Rini-Chan Doesn't own anything but the storyline and style ideas!  
Sasuke: *Blush* H-Hi Hinata-chan.  
Rini- I'm gonna hurl -_-

He rested his head on the cherry blossom tree. His raven black hair was collecting petals by the minute.  
"Maybe these new girls won't be fan girls. Maybe they'll be down to earth and cool." He thought to himself, "Get a hold of yourself Uchiha you don't need girls as friends. Wait, yeah you do don't want people to think you're gay."  
"Sasuke!" Yelled a girl with pink hair running towards him followed by a crowd of women.  
He jumped into the tree and hid himself, they ran right past him. He jumped down and waited for his best friends to return with their drinks., since he already knew the student he decided he was gonna ask him about them. He wanted to know names, ages, hometown, appearance, grades, annoying habbits, personalities, almost everything. Sasuke wanted to know who was coming into his town of Konoha, Japan.  
"Hey Sasuke I'm back!" Yelled a blonde headed boy running over a hill through the falling petals. His eyes could be seen from across the field. They were the most beautiful shade of ocean blue.  
"Oi Naruto! Where Neji?" Sasuke yelled to him.  
"He's walking over the hill now!" The blonde yelled back.  
Just as Naruto got to the bottom of the hill, a boy with long brown and grey eyes got to the top. Neji was very mature for only being 17, unlike naruto who was 17 and acted like he was 9. The boys were wearing their signature looks. Sasuke wore black skinny jeans, a red and black stripped shirt, black, grey, and red Jordan's, and a red 'OBEY" snapback through the belt loop on the side. Naruto wore kaki cargo shorts, a black collared shirt, and black and white Jordas, and a black 'Neff" beanie. Neji wore white skinny jeans, a black graphic tee with the Odd Future 'OFWGKTA' logo on it, black Supra Vaiders, and a white snapback, (A/N: Yes I made them with swag, why? Because I felt like it, plus their dancers so stfu.) As you could probably tell by their style they're very popular with the ladies.  
The boys walked back over and sat next to Sasuke then Sasuke asked, "So Neji you know these new girls?"  
"Yeah, they're actually my cousins." He said.  
"So they got dress game then?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.  
"Hell yeah they do." Neji said proudly, "They're actually coming tonight if you guys wanna spend the night and meet them first?"  
"Furshur, furshur." Said sasuke calmly.  
"Hell yeah!" Said Naruto.  
"Alright, we should get going now then since they'll be here in an hour and I gotta clean up my house." Neji said as he got up. The two other boys fallowed.  
The walk to Nejis house wasn't a long one, but it was long enough for Neji to tell Sasuke about his cousins.  
"Hinata's a bit shy and quiet, but that's how all the guys fall for her. I ain't gonna lie Hinata's flawless. Rini is Hinata ferternal twin, She's blunt, loud, obnoxious, and just completely and 100% doesn't give a shit about hurting anyone's feelings she'll tell you how it is whether you like it or not. Hinata on the other hand will sugarcoat anything to try and make it seem sweet in the best way she can." Neji explained.  
"So what'd they look like?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.  
"Hinata has silky Indigo hair that does down to her ass, lavender eyes, and porclein skin. Rini on the other hand still has the ass long hair except it's the same color as Sasukes and her eye are powder blue then lavender. But they dress the same." Neji said then took out his iPhone 4. He showed them a picture of his cousins. Hinata was wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and red, black, and white Jordans, with a Miami Heat sports beanie. Her hair was straight and she had gold hoop earring in. She sitting on Rini's sholders. Rini was wearing a yellow tank top, a yellow lettermen jacket, yellow skinny jeans, and purple Jordan's, with a Laker's sports beanie. Her hair was styled in beach waves and she has in silver hoops.

"Damn neji your cousins' go it goin' on!" Yelled Naruto.

"I agree with him dude!" Sasuke said happily .

Suddenly there was a scratching at the door and a dog whinning. "They didn't!" Neji said in excitment. He opened the door and an all black Alaskian Malamute puppy came running in followed by an all white Shiba Inu puppy. They jumped on neji's couch between Sasuke and Naruto and barked barking with happiness.

"Neji!" Then a girl with black-blue hair came running and jumped onto Neji. Her hair was pin straight and reached her ass. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a black, lose long sleeved shirt that said "They see me ballin" in royal blue letters with silver outlinning the letters. She had blue and silver Nike's on her feet and a blue snapback that "Paper Plane Gang" and silver hoops.

"Rini!" Neji ran up and picked her up and spun her around, "Where's Hinata-Chan?"

"Carrying up our bags." Rini said with an evil smile.

"Go help her." Neji said.

"UGH FINE!" Rini ran down the steps.

"DAMN She was cute and she had that ass!" Naruto said.

"Heard that!" Rini yelled walking back in carrying her bags.

Naruto was laughing then looked ober at Sasuke who was staring at the door blushing like crazy. Naruto turned then saw why.

"Neji!" A girl with beach wave style indigo hair came in and hugged Neji. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a red, yellow, and green stipped skirt. Had the same colors plus black on her feet, rockin her Vaiders. She had a green beanie that said "Kush and Orange Juice Nigga" (A/N: It's for Wiz Khalifa! Not Hate!)

'Damn.' though Sasuke.

"Hello Hinata-hime." Said Neji.

Hinata came in and put her bags in the back, then brought out a case. Now the fun really starts...

**Rini: Cliffhanger!**

**Sasuke: What's in the case?!**

**Rini: Y'all are gonna get fucked up.**

**Sasuke: She got the Kush?!**

**Rini: She got the Kush.**

**Sasuke: Fuck Yeah!**

**Rini: Well that;s it for now. Favorite-Review-Follow 3**


	2. Kush and Grey Goose

Rini: Hey there so sorry something happened uploading my story some of the chapter was cut off and I'm trying to fix it so I'm gonna put the part that was cut off in here as a flash back so no body get's lost. Sound good? Alright.

Sasuke: Where's my Kiss scene with Hinata?!

Rini: In your asshole -_-

Sasuke: I'm serious!

Rini: Ya know what! How about I let Naruto kiss Hina-chan?! Hm?!

Sasuke: NO!

Naruto: PLEASE!

Hinata: …Please?…

Sasuke: *looks up into the sky dramatically* Whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!

Rini: Alright well, while Sasuke tries to boost his self-esteem and win Hinata's heart let's continue on, shall we?

"Hinata, what'd you bring me this time?" Neji said with a sparkle in his eyes. Hinata opened the case and set up her Hookah. It stood 2 feet tall with 8 arms. It was Lavender and emerald green, then she brought out 3 bags of flavored tabacco; Pineapple, Strawberry, and Blueberry.

"Awwwwe shit!" Said Naruto. He nor Sasuke had never smoked out of a Hookah or even seen on in person before, but man the 2 girls in front of them made them want to go out and buy their own Hookah.

As Naruto and Sasuke watched Hinata and Rini were setting up the Hookah, filling the shaft with water, then doing everything else then finally lighting the coal. Hinata brought out her black beanbag chair from the closet and set up around the Hookah so everyone could enjoy Hinata and Rini's first night back in Japan.

"Arrd, Nej. Pick the flavah!" Hinata said in her Wiz Khalifa voice. Neji picked Blueberyy since he knew it would make Sasuke curious since it was the sweetest thing Sasuke would even eat and he love Blueberry everything. Hinata did what she had to do to get it started. Hinata plugged in her iPhone 5 and put on her "Kick Back" Playlist which started off with "Never Been" by Taylor Gang.

Rini went first and was blowing O's , Then Hinata went and did a French inhale, then Neji who decided to do a ghost. Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what to do, so wanting to impress Rini Naruto went first taking a hit and trying O's for the first time he actually did it perfectly. Rini saw this and winked at him. Sasuke up and he was nervous as hell. He went anyway despite his nerves. He ook a hit and remember what a French inhale looked like so he opened his mouth a little letting the smoke fall out and then quickly inhaling through his nose.

'Damn he's good' thought hinata and smiled at him. Sasuke noticed this and blushed.

"Oh by the way Neji…." Said Rini in a serious voice.

"Hm."

"We." Said Rini.

"Brought." Said Hinata.

"The Kush nigga!" They shouted at the same time.

Neji started doing a happy dace in his seat. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked, they didn't know Neji smoked weed. They never would of even guessed.

"Fill this jawn up with Blueberry Kush like right the fuck now!" Neji said in excitement.

"I don't know if your little friends over there can handle Blue Kush, Let's start 'em off with just Reggie." Said Rini.

"Alright." Said Neji.

Again Hinata and Rini did the same thing only instead of flavored Tabacco they used Marijuana. Rini got up and wen't back to her room and grabbed 2 packs of Newport Cigarettes.

"Weed makes me a chimmney." Said Rini.

"Nej, you can go first cause I'm gonna go grab the bottles outta the back." Said Hinata.

As Neji took a hit Hinata went to her bags and brought out a bottle of Vanilla Grey Goose and a bottle of Cotton Candy Pinnecale, "Now shit's gettin real up in this bitch!" said Hinata.

…To be continued.

Rini: hehe :p

Sasuke: How do you know all that stuff.

Rini: Don't ask me questions.

Hinata&Naruto: *Arm-and-arm* PAAARRRRTTTTYYYY!

Sasuke: Naruto get off her!

Naruto: Why she's not your girlfriend, she's mine!

Hinata: Erm, whut?! .-.

Rini: Actually you're both wrong Hinata already has a boyfriend.

Sasuke&Naruto: WHAT?!

Hinata: Yeah.

Sasuke: Who?! Why?! I gotta find him and kill him! Hinata's MINE!

Rini: Well, He's about 5'10, Red hair, pale skin, oh yeah and absolutely GORGEOUS!

Sasuke: I know him and he's a dead man walking!

Rini: Can you guys tell who it is? Find out next time.

Hinata's boyfriend: Favorite-Follow-Review.

Everyone: Bye-bye.


	3. Sasori the Scene Kid (GRAMMER SLIPS)

Rini: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Something To Dance For! I wanna give a BIG shoutout to FluffyPenguins143! She might become a character in the series! YAY!

Sasuke: Oh joy another fan girl…

Rini: Sasuke -_- Shut up no body likes you that's why your family left you!

Sasuke:… They were killed…

Rini: No no they're still alive they just left you.

Sasuke:…

Rini: *Hugs sasuke* I'm sowwey big brother! If it helps you still have me and Itachi-Chan 3

Sasuke:… That makes it worse TTOTT

Hinata: *Hugs Sasuke* Just go one with the story

Rini: Okay Hinata-Chaaan!

Sasuke woke up with a hang over from hell! He had never gotten so drunk in his entire life. He wanted to do it all over again.

Flash back~

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled from the pullout couch up in the loft..

"Yeeeeesssssssss?!" Hinata yelled back.

"Come here!" Hinata then stumbled her way to Sasuke's room, "Kiss me Hinata-Chan!"

"Well, I would cause I mean you're sexy as hell, but I have a boyfriend!" She yelled and laughed about.

"He's doesn't have to know." Sasuke said in a giggly whisper.

"Okay." Hinata said and laid next to Sasuke. He put his hands around her wait and pulled her into a passionate kiss, only to feel her kiss him back. Sasuke was in heaven.

End of flashback~

He looked over to find Hinata not where she had fallen asleep. He saw Naruto there… And he was in the nude. Sasuke quickly shielded his eyes to save the some-what purity they had left. He laid back down and turn to see it was 1:00pm.

"Where's everyone at?!" Sasuke yelled.

"In Hinata and Rini's room!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke got up and went down the stairs to see his pal Kiba and a guy he didn't recognize.

"Sasuke, this is Hinata's boyfriend." Neji said happily.

Sasuke walked over and shook his hand.

"Hey man, I'm Sasuke."

"Sasori." He said.

"Kiba what're you doing here?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm Rini's boyfriend. I told that 2 weeks ago." Kiba said.

"Ohh well Naruto's taken a liking to your girlfriend." Said Sasuke.

Kiba then dragged Rini on to his lap and start kissing her cheek. "Mine!" he said.

"Yes Kiba-Kun... all yours." she said then kisses his head.

'I wonder how Naruto's gonna feel about this.." Thought Neji and Sasuke.

"So me and Rini are gonna go get ready, Sasori and Kiba you two go do the same." Hinata said.

Kiba and Sasori were roomate and that's how Hinata and Sasori met. Kiba and Rini met at a Concert in the states.

"Where you guys going?" Asked Sasuke.

"SHOPPING!" SAid Rini with excitement then ran to the bathroom with Hinata.

Hinata and Rini often showered together because Rini liked to wash Hinata's hair and Hinata liked to wash Rini's hair. Plus they just wanted to get ready faster to go shopping so they showered together to save time. Hinata and Rini then got out and blow dried eachothers hair. Rini straightened Hinata's hair and Hinata gave Rini loose curls. Then they put on mascara and eyeliner. They ran to their room and chose their outfits. Hinata wore black skinny jeans, and a black graphic Tee that said "OFWGKTA" in red print. She had red Vaiders on her feet and a black 'Neff' beanie on her head. Rini wore black "Chachi mommas" and a yellow shirt that came just above her belly button that said "Started from the bottom now we here." . She had on purple Vaiders and her Lakers sports beanie. Both girls wore gold hoop earrings.

"Why're you guys going shoppin?" Asked Sasuke?

"Uhhh It's Naruto's birthday?" Said Neji.

"Oh yeah he's finally 17." said Sasuke.

"Yeah!" said Rini "Now let's get going before the love of my life gets here!"

"Who?" Asked Sasuke "Putting on Gray Chachimommas , a purple tee , and purple Supra Vaiders.  
"Her best friend Roxii Suzuki. Just like her Accept she totally hot." Neji said with a smirk.

"Whats she look like?" Asked Sasuke.

Neji pulled out his iPhone4 and showed them a picture. It was Roxii and Rini back to back full body picture. Rini was wearing Red Chachimommas , a blak and white striped stirt then came at the top of her rib cage , and black vans. Her hair was straight to her ass and she had on a black beanie that said "OMG" and had studs and spikes places randomly, along with silver hoops. Roxii was wearing black Chachimommas , and a white tanktop that came to the top of her belly botton, a army jean jacket that came tat went to the top of rib cage, and dark green vaiders. Her hair was straight and went to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Both girls wore hoop earrings.

"Damn she's lookin good." said sasuke.

"Can't argue with that." Neji said with a smirk.

"Well let's get going before the dope wake up." Said said then thought 'and before Sasori and Kiba get back.'

They all headed out until Sasori and Kiba walked up. Sasoir was a total scene kid. Bright red skinny jeans, a red "BOTDF" tee , and red and black OSIRUS'. Kiba on the other hand was wear cargo shorts, a black V-Neck , a Chiago bulls snap back, and red and black Nike 6.0's.

'oh my god her boyfriend's such a faggot.' Sasuke thought.

Just then a cab pulled up and...

CLIFFIE

Rini: Sasuke you're just the cutest big brother!

Sasuke: Just because you live with me doesn't mean you have to call me 'Big Brother'

Rini: Yeah? Just because you're a faggot doesn't mean you gotta try and suck my dick!

Sasuke: That didn't even make sense!

Hinata: Sasu just stop -_-

Sasuke: *Wraps arms around Hinata* Okay babe.

Sasori: H-E-L-L-O COMING STRAIGHT FROM TOKYO K-I-T-T-Y MY SEX WILL LEAVE YOU SATISFIED!

Rini: Please Sasori... Kill yourself -_-

Sasori: H-E-L-L-O BLASTING THROUGH YOUR STEREO! K-I-T-T-Y LET SLIP BETWEEN YOUR THIGHS!

SasuHina: YOU'RE SUCH A FAG!

Rini: Well, I'll you next time! Bye! Now come here Sasori!


End file.
